Coup de couteau
by RyuxBathory
Summary: Kyoya est assis sur un lit d'hopital, a regarder Chrome Mourir. De base un défi donner par une amie, il deviens plus ou moins une song fic.


**C** 'était son herbivore. La sienne, sa propriété, elle n'appartenais à personne d'autre. Mais l'oiseau n'avait pas conscience qu'il ce l'était approprier, qu'il avait mis un sceller sur elle.. Alors, il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là, dans une pièce si petite, qu'il n'avait jamais visité, ou du moins, si peu qu'il n'en gardait que des souvenirs flous et étranges. Les armes étaient interdite ici, et même si Hibari ne craignait personne, la Femme-medecin était assez convainquante et effrayante quand elle voulait, pour lui prendre à chaque fois, le laissant sans ces choses qui le rassurait, sans le contact froid du métal dans la paume de ces mains.

Il ne comprenais pas comment une autre personne avait réussi à creuser un chemin jusqu'à l'organe de l'enfant, comment une autre personne avait mis à nu cette chose qu'on appelle coeur. Et heureusement, il savait ce controler, car si ça avait été le gardien de la tempête présent à sa place, rien ne serais rester aussi calme. On aurait entendu un ange passé. La vitre qui séparait les deux mondes lui semblait infranchissable, aussi. Et la poupée cassé était maintenue derrière cette vitre, maintenue en vie, dans un état précaire. Un, deux, trois, soleil, tube.

Au début, il ce foutait de savoir quel était vraiment l'état de la jeune femme, et ce ne fut que des pas hasardeux, mais surement guider par le destin, qui l'avait conduit ici. Et les différentes émotions qui l'avait habiter lui donnait mal au ventre. Jubilation, haine, stupidité, calme, deception, espoir, tristesse. Ce voir dans un miroir de souffrance n'était pas agréable, et les Dieux savaient qu'il avait désiré le détruire, ce miroir.

Il le haïssait, il jubilait, mais son coeur s'accélérait. Il ne comprenais vraiment, vraiment pas cette boule dans son ventre. Il hocha les épaules.

C'était le premier jour. Pendant ce temps, une chanson passait à la radio, mise en marche pour occuper la futur morte.

Mettre un mot sur ces émotions n'était pas de l'ordre du primaire chez lui. Il était revenue regarder la petite fille perdue. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait eu peur de lui. Il ne ce souvenait simplement pas d'elle, il devait l'avouée. Il l'avait proteger une fois, elle l'avait aidez en retour, mais... c'était tout. Cependant, quelque chose le travaillait. Rokudo Mukuro c'était fait avoir, et avait donc sacrifier son précieux receptable. Et ça, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait laissez son herbivore se faire blesser. Tiens, il avait encore dit « Son ».

Le deuxième jour touchait à sa fin. La respiration est bruyante, depuis un tube.

La nuit entière, il avait tourner. Toute la journée, il avait jouer du tonfa dans la pièce réserver à ça. Il c'était imaginer milles tortures. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était emplie d'une tel colère. Surement, parce qu'au fil du temps, il avait dû ce sentir comme dans une sorte de famille. Et il refusait qu'elle meurt. C'était étrange, mais savoir qu'il avait quand même succomber à ces blessures dans sa prison le rendait encore plus furieux. Il n'avait pas pu la venger, il n'avait pas pu comprendre.

Troisième jour, les aiguilles dans les bras, ça gratte, ça démange, et ça lui donnait envie de les arrachés. Il avait neiger, aujourd'hui.

Il avait trouver sur qui reporter sa haine. L'homme au couteau. Un couteau qui avait trancher deux coeurs. Il avait, petit à petit, reconstituer les pièces du puzzle. Un homme qui à pris Mukuro par surprise, et le poignardant, il le tue. Sauf qu'en disparaissant , le couteau ce retrouve planté dans le corps de Chrome. Le choc, trop puissant, à tuer le Gardien brumeux qui n'avait plus assez de force enfermer comme un poisson dans son aquarium. Il avait juré de ne plus jamais laissez personne s'approcher d'elle. Après tout, les personnes à qui elle avait eu le malheur de faire confiance étaient tous partie. Il était partie, la laissant ce vider de son sang, laissant la haine d'Hibari gonfler.

Quatrième jour, un sanglant bain blanc purifie les colères les plus noires, et il avait prévue une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de devenir le cavalier de la mort.

La rage aveuglante prends des fois en main l'homme le plus calme. C'est ce qui était arrivé. Kyoya était un chien de chasse , qui, une fois en chasse, ne laissait jamais sa proie s'enfuir. Sauf si le chasseur l'arrêtait, et dans ce cas, heureusement.

Kyoya avait massacré en tout dix-septs personnes dans sa rage meurtrière. Mais pas qu'un homme adulte. Deux femmes et trois enfants avait subit sa colère divine. Et un bébé, dans un coin, agonissait surement silencieusement. Défigurés, détruits, piétiner, des âmes arracher par une arme en peine. Il c'était acharné. Il avait tout arraché à ceux qui arrachait tout. Les supplications ne faisait que rajouté à sa folie morbide une sanglante envie de tout voir détruit. Ce ne fut que quand Dino Cavalonne, le seul qui tiens le chien en laisse, arriva que les meubles arrêtairent de prendre des coups. Peut-etre qu'il avait craquer. Peut-etre, que pour une fois, il aurait dû mettre sa fierté de coté, et demander de l'aide. Peut-etre que pour une fois, il aurait dû apprendre à s'ouvrir.

Cinquième jour. Le début d'une fin, ou l'espoir d'une redemption teinté de rouge ?

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit qu'il était dans cette cjambre d'hopital, à tenir la main froide de la gardienne, à attendre un miracle qui ne ce produirait surement pas. Glaciale, l'air dans la pièce. Il réprima un frisson, et laissa son regard fixer le visage endormi. Il pensait que s'il la fixait assez longtemps, elle allait ce reveiller, elle allait sourire et repartir gambadé. Mais comment aurait-elle fait ? Elle n'arrivait plus à généré ces organes, elle dormait depuis trop longtemps.

« Hibari-san, désolé, mais on doit prendre le corps. »

Il ce rendit compte à quel point Tsunayoshi avait grandit, à quel point il était devenu un homme fort à présent. Les jointures de ces doigts prirent une couleur blanche et il lacha la main. Il ce leva et sortie de la pièce, avec l'infime espoir d'un miracle. Et à la radio passait une chanson.

 _It's a shame that it / Quel Dommage que_

 _had to be this way / Ait dû se passer ainsi_

 _It's not enough to say I'm sorry / Ce n'est pas suffisant de dire je suis désolé_

 _It's not enough to say I'm sorry / Ce n'est pas suffisant de dire je suis désolé_

C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû se dépêcher, quand il avait entendu dire que le parc d'attractions désinfecter était attaqué, mais il c'était surpris a pensée que Mukuro la défendrais.

 _Maybe I'm to blame / Peut-être suis-je a blâmer_

 _Or maybe we're the same / Ou peut-être sommes-nous les mêmes_

 _But either way I can't breathe / Mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne peux respirer_

 _Either way I can't breathe / Quoi qu'il en soit je ne peux respirer_

Respirer... Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas le droit, pas pendant qu'elle était là, entrain de mourir. Elle devait vivre, parce qu'elle était à lui. Parce qu'elle était Son Herbivore. La sienne. Avec son sourire, elle aurait pue déplacer des montagnes. Petite fleur blessé.

 _All I had to say is goodbye / Tout ce que j'ai eu à dire, c'était au revoir_

 _We're better off this way / C'est mieux ainsi_

 _We're better off this way / C'est mieux ainsi_

Sa main se serra. Il refusait de voir la vérité en face. Après tout, personne n'avait le droit de mourir, pas après l'avoir entrainé dans un monde noir. Quel destin stupide. Elle était trop gentille.

 _I'm alive but I'm / Je suis en vie mais je_

 _losing all my drive / Perds le contrôle_

 _Cause everything we've been through / Parce que tout ce que nous avons vécu_

 _And everything about you / Et tout à propos de toi_

 _Seemed to be a lie / Semblait être un mensonge_

 _A guiltless twisted lie / Un faux mensonge innocent_

 _It made me learn to hate you /Il m'a appris à te détester_

 _Or hate myself for / Ou à me haïr pour_

 _letting it pass by / l'avoir laissé passer_

Hibari aurait détruit cette radio qui passait une chanson qui ne représentait que trop ce qu'il vivait. Si elle n'avait pas légèrement frissonné. Ce ne fut qu'un geste discret, presque invisible, mais il l'avait vue Il jurais l'avoir vu, du coin de l'oeil. Il ce retourna brutalement, avant d'entendre le silence reprendre un leger bourdonnement.

« C'est un miracle. » Dit Tsuna.

« Les miracles arrive tout les jours. » Ajouta la femme-medecin.

Au bout de quelques jours, la jeune femme remarchait, et ce baladait dans la base. Avec une ombre la suivant, à l'affut d'un danger. Trop de fierté pour admettre qu'il avait été séduit par tant de gentilesse et de fragilité.


End file.
